Un sueño muy recurrente
by La Chica Oscura
Summary: ¿Nunca han pensado que inventamos demasiadas parejas? alguna llegan a ser ridículas, el profesor de pociones le cuenta al director sobre un sueño muy peculiar que en realidad es una pesadilla.


Esta es una parodia basada en los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter, lamentablemente yo no escribí Harry Potter, porque si yo lo hubiera hecho, mi nombre sería J. K. Rowling, este fic no existiría y yo estuviera ahora muy feliz en una lujosa mansión o en una hermosa casa en la playa…

-blablabla- Diálogo

_-blablabla-_ pensamientos

* * *

-Agghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- Severus se despertó de sobresalto por una horrible pesadilla, estaba sudando y temblando, así que se levantó fue al baño bebió un vaso de agua y se lavó la cara.

-Severus no puedes seguir soñando esto noche y día- se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección al despacho del director.

-Pase- Dumbledore se encontraba revisando unas carpetas enviadas por el ministerio con quejas de los padres sobre las clases de Hagrid, ya que eran peligrosas y ponían en riesgo la seguridad de los estudiantes, claro que a Hagrid no le parecía nada peligroso la presentación de una esfinge y mucho menos la de una acromántula, quizás el profesor no sabe que las 5 estrellas que le han colocado a estos animales en los libros de cuidados de animales mágicos no es exactamente por su extremada dulzura.

-Severus que sorpresa, pasa ¿a que se debe el motivo de tu visita?- Dumbledore dejó la carpeta en su escritorio y recibió con amabilidad al profesor de pociones.

-Pues… es que… este…- Severus enfocaba su mirada al suelo y jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-¿Es algo sobre Voldemort?- el director ensombreció su mirada

-No, No, claro que no, es más bien algo personal-

-Oh, personal, pues dígame ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- Albus recobró su tono alegre.

-Necesito un consejo, es que he tenido un sueño muy recurrente y no puedo seguir recargando mi organismo con la poción para dormir sin soñar-

-¿Quieres un caramelo de limón?-

-No-

-¿Seguro? Están deliciosos-

-Si, estoy bien así, gracias-

-Usted se lo pierde- el director se engulló siete caramelos de golpe.

-como le iba diciendo, he tenido un sueño muy recurrente…-

-mmmmm ñomi- Dumbledore estaba saboreando los caramelos extasiadamente

-Ok como le iba diciendo, este sueño, mas bien pesadilla se presenta en muchas facetas, sueño que nuestra vida es controlada por… ¿Dumbledore que esta haciendo?-

Dumbledore se paró sorpresivamente y fue a donde se encontraba su pensadero, miraba hacia todos lados como verificando que no hubieran moros en la costa, introdujo su mano y sacó un gran paleta de limón.

-Por favor Severus nunca cuentes sobre mi escondite secreto, muchos lo han buscado, hasta el ministerio ha estado aquí pero yo los he burlado JA, jamás pensaron que los escondería justamente aquí, ni siquiera Tom lo ha logrado-

Severus levantó una ceja, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a las locuras del viejo.

-como decía, sueño que mi vida o mas bien la vida de todos es controlada por una rubia muggle.

-¿Penélope Cruz?-

-Ella no es rubia-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si-

-¿Y Paulina Rubio?

-No, tampoco-

-Estoy seguro de que Paulina es rubia-

-Si pero…-

-¿Entonces por me dices que no? –

-Porque ella es rubia, pero no la de mi sueño-

-¿La mujer de tus sueños es rubia? Pensaba que era pelirroja-

No hablo de la mujer de mis sueños, bueno si, pero no de la que estoy enamorado, estoy hablando de la mujer rubia que aparece en mis pesadillas, por lo que recuerdo creo que es inglesa-

-¿Madonna?-

-Nooooo- Severus se frotaba la sien.

-Pero me dijiste rubia e inglesa-

-Pero no es de ella de la que hablo-

-Está bien, entonces sigue contando la historia-

-No la conozco a ella, pero siento que controla nuestro destino, nuestro futuro, siempre sueño que todos conocen nuestra vida y nuestros secretos por culpa de ella.-

-¡Oh no! mi pensadero ¡tenemos que ocultarlo! ¡Rápido Severus!-

-Señor es solo un sueño-

-Cierto, Cierto prosigue-

-Sueño que controla hasta nuestros pensamientos…-

-¿Es tu novia?-

-No tengo novia-

-pues como dices que te controla, aunque creo que necesitas una, así no serías tan amargado-

-No necesito una novia y no soy amargado, soy serio-

-¿No eresSeverus?-

-Si-

-y entonces ¿Por qué dices que eres serio?-

-No importa, ¿sabe que? Mejor me voy- Severus se levanto de su silla y estaba a punto de irse.

-No Serio por favor quédate-

-¡¡Severus!!- el profesor se volvió a sentar pero ya una vena le palpitaba amenazadoramente-

-Pero si tú mismo lo dijiste-

-Si pero…-

-¡Ah ves que si!-

-Déjeme seguir con la historia-

-Ok Sigue-

-Otros días sueño que mi vida la controla un montón de mocosas tontas y definitivamente locas, me buscan pareja y algunas tan absurdas que me asustan, parejas de diferente tipo, edad, sexo, me están volviendo loco-

-¿Pareja?-

-Si con Lily Evans, que por cierto no me quejo con Nymphadora bueno ella tampoco está tan mal-

-Oh pobre Evans, pobrecito Potter- Dumbledore hablaba melodramáticamente.

- también con las profesoras Sybil y Umbridge iughhh- Severus hizo una mueca de asco.

-Pero ellas son jóvenes y hermosas-

-Viejo loco- Severus pensó en voz alta

-¿Cómo dices?-

-oh que, que, que me tienen loco-

-ah pensé haber escuchado viejo loco-

-no, no, dije que me tienen loco-

-oh esta bien-

-Bueno como decía, también con Bellatrix y con Narcisa-

-Severus, ellas están casadas, no puedes hacer eso, que descaro, el matrimonio es una institución, no como la de Hogwarts pero ¿Por qué dicen que es como una institución? ¿Una institución de que? ¿Cómo la de San Mungo? ¿De enfermos mentales?- Dumbledore mostraba un perfecto monólogo o hablaba con la ventana, ya que se había levantado y estaba de espalda al escritorio.

-Señor es solo un sueño-

-oh si claro- Albus se volvió a sentar en su escritorio rápidamente.

-Y no son todas, también me emparejan con las estudiantes como la sabelotodo de Granger, algunas inventadas, como por ejemplo una hija del Señor oscuro, dicen que tiene los ojos rojos, ¿es que no saben que voldemort los tiene rojos por los lentes de contacto? No son por los genes, El Señor Oscuro tiene un muy retorcido sentido de la moda, le encanta Britney Spears porque se rapó el cabello y no se hable de la operación de nariz a lo tipo Michael Jackson-

-Aunque Tom era muy Sexy en sus tiempos mozos quien quita que haya tenido sus aventuras- dijo Albus casi en un murmullo, mientras se enderezaba en su silla.

-¿Qué dijo?-

-No nada, sigue-

-También con algunas que no son tan jóvenes como Granger, no me quejo la mayoría son hermosas, pero cada vez hay alguna diferente-

-No puedo creerlo Severus, tu un mujeriego-

-Señor es solo un sueño- _cuantas veces tengo que repetírselo al viejo loco_

-si claro, es que como hablas tan seriamente parece real-

-Bueno algunas parejas ni siquiera son mujeres-

-Oh Severus ¿tu eres...?- dijo Albus emocionado

-No, claro que no, usted sabe que siempre me ha gustado Evans- Albus parecía desilusionado.

-Cierto, te gustan muertas-

-Exacto, ¡no!, ¡claro que no!, es decir, me gustan las mujeres usted sabe-

-Bueno hasta ahora nunca te he conocido una novia- Albus miraba hacia arriba y se tocaba la barba intentando recordar.

-Bueno, usted me conoce yo soy muy exigente- Severus se sonrojó porque sabía que eso era cierto.

-y cuéntame ¿a que parejas te refieres con hombres?-

-Potter- Severus pronunció ese apellido con una rabia que disimuló muy bien, no por nada era el actor galardonado al premio espía secreto del año.

-¿James?-

-Harry-

-Es un buen muchacho, pero está de novios con la menor de los Weasley-

-Su vida amorosa no me interesa en lo absoluto, también me buscan pareja con el presumido de Black, el come-chocolates y aúlla-lunas de Lupin, el pretencioso de Lucius y con…- Severus con una mueca entre asco y ganas de vomitar dijo – y con el Señor Oscuro-

-¿Voldemort?- Severus se estremeció con el sonido del nombre.

-Si, y sinceramente estoy cansado de todo esto, sueño con eso todos los días, se que me gustaban los ojos de Evans, pero de ahí a pedófilo con Potter falta mucho, es que no se dan cuenta, le llevo veintiún años a Potter, tengo la misma edad que tendrían sus padres si no se hubiesen muerto, lo único que falta es que digan que me gusta Peeves o el varón sanguinario-

-Bueno Severus lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que salgas a tomar aire, te tomes unas vacaciones y que te relajes, quizás los vapores de las mazmorras te están afectando, por ejemplo yo a veces sueño con mundos llenos de magia y animales fantásticos…-

-Señor nuestro mundo está lleno de magia y animales fantásticos-

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Usted es un mago-

-¿en serio?- Dumbledore miraba a Severus muy asombrado como si acabara de descubrir algo.

- ¿Es que no se acuerda?-

-Bueno si te soy sincero, no me acuerdo de nada, es que estoy tan distraído con tus penetrantes ojos, tu brillante cabello negro, tu nariz aguileña, tu cuerpo tan perfecto…-

- Dumbledore ¿se encuentra bien? Severus se levanto de la silla y se alejaba en dirección a la puerta mientras el viejo director se le acercaba peligrosamente.

-Oh Severus me encuentro mejor que nunca… ¿Seguro que no quieres un caramelo de limón? Son deliciosos, oh mi vampirito de chocolate-

-¡Noooooooo! ¡aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Severus gritaba y se retorcía para zafarse de unas sábanas que lo atrapaban y no lo dejaban respirar, se cayó de la cama y se frotaba los ojos muy confundido.

­

-Ufffff, menos mal, todo era solo una pesadilla- Severus sudaba y jadeaba, y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

-¿Te encuentras bien mi vampirito de chocolate?-

-¡aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

* * *

Bueno este fic lo escribí, porque una vez vi una imagen donde se burlaban de las tantas parejas que le han puesto a Severus, era un sketch donde Snape se besaba con Harry, con Lupin, con Hermione, y con Lily, y entonces pensé, ¿Qué diría Snape sobre eso? Se que algunos se molestarán con mucho de lo que escribí, pero es que, ¿Qué diría Snape si le dicen que hace buena pareja con Sirius? Con su enemigo, el que le hizo una broma con la que peligró su vida, o con Voldemort que mató al amor de su vida, o con una/un estudiante de los cuales no se cansa de molestar, yo sinceramente prefiero las parejas como lily, Tonks o una inventada (aunque sea una Mary Sue) hasta Bellatrix o Narcisa.

Quisiera aclarar que el final, sigue siendo una pesadilla ¿nunca han sentido que se despiertan y hacen un monton de cosas y luego se despiertan y se dan cuenta que toda era un sueño?, pues yo si y ésta parodia es algo así, una vez lei una historia de Stephen King donde explicaba que para él el infierno son las repeticiones de algo desagradable, pues esa fue la base del final del fic... Era solo una aclaración por lo que leí en uno de los comentarios...

Por favor reviews o tomatazos, me gustaría saber quien se encuentra identificada/o con mi punto de vista, sean indulgentes es mi primer fic…


End file.
